


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Templars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, curiosity killed the cat. And this time, the cat is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I got really inspired this week and wrote another work! I'm sorry about a long beginning, but I really got in to it and it's quite lengthy this time. But I still hope you'll like it!
> 
> Excuse my mistakes if there are any and I'm sorry if the mentioned objects are not really close to each other, but just bear with me. I'm not good with those objects scattered around the city and it's map. haha
> 
> Thank you and good reading! x

It was a calm, peaceful evening here, in Boston. A few ships were departing quickly, obviously being behind the captain’s planned schedule. You mused. You were already used to seeing tons of men running around like mad and hearing those harsh captain’s voices, screaming on top of their lungs and cursing those ‘idiots’.

The wind was breezy, chill. Your cheeks were a bit rosy, since it’s already autumn here in the city.

Autumn was, is and will be favorite season of the year. You loved the colors of sky, trees and their falling leaves that always left you breathless. Since you weren’t from the really rich family, you couldn’t afford a very warm coat and a huge scarf with a huge hat. Instead, you were in your knee length brown coat with a medium size scarf around your neck and a bit of your face. The outfit was just perfect for you. You were a sucker for cold weather. Especially the autumn one.

You were always getting inspired in autumn and most of your time you spent in your room painting, drawing. You weren’t exactly the most popular artist in Boston, but people came and bought your paintings, complimenting them every time over and over again while not hesitating to leave a huge tip for your marvelous job.

Tonight, you were going back home from the city center. You were hoping to come and collect your painting and drawing essentials, but you were greeted with a ‘CLOSED’ sign. Supposedly you were late, but you didn’t mind walking again tomorrow. You were more than happy to get away from the chaos in your house in to the buzzing of the city.

You were starting to walk a little bit faster than before, knowing that the time is ticking quickly. You never liked being late to dinner with your family. You sharply turned to your left and quickly walked through the street. While walking you raised your eyes a little bit and let yourself take another closer look at Crown Coffee House. Your usual visits to the Crown Coffee House were made on Sunday mornings, when the city was still asleep you slowly walked there and had your usual cup of coffee with a book in your hand. Those were your favorite moments.

You took a few glances around you and saw only a few people leaning, walking or talking with each other. People were leaving and going to their warm houses, to their families, wives, husbands, children. You realized that it was getting darker with every ticking minute and you steadied your breath while turning to the right and crossing the street and turning to the narrow street to the right side of the Old Meeting House.

Somehow, memories started to flow back and you smiled softly at them. It was years ago, when you were 7 or 8 years old, perhaps. Your father took you with him on a sunny Saturday to go to the docks and help him buy groceries and other essentials. It was a simple gesture from him but it meant the world to you.

When you were just a kid, your father was usually travelling a lot and you rarely got to see him. But when you did, you tried to spend as much time as you were given.

Now that he was older and was not as healthy as back to those days, he retired from travelling and being a mail man. Now he was doing some farming and some works from the wood or with wood.

But that Saturday still burned in the back of your mind. It was an amazing day. In the middle of your shopping with your father, a strange man came to the both of you and interrupted your interesting conversation about your father’s travels abroad the state. The man was scary but at the same time interesting. Just like a mystery. He kindly asked if your father would give him a few spare moments and talk to him. Your father when signaled a gesture ‘in a moment’. He bended till he was in your eye sight perfectly and he told you to go and wait him on the stairs of the Old Meeting House. You shrugged, knowing that this is not the time to say that you want to be with him. Even at the such young age you understood things better than the other kids.

You jogged to the stairs with your drawing pad and a few pencils and made yourself comfortable on the stairs. You never knew how much time had to pass before your father came to you, but were just finished drawing the sight right in front of you. You drew the people, the mercenaries selling their goods, horses and the carriages. You drew every little detail.

Your father was amazed, speechless when he saw your talent and you saw how proud of you he was. Since then, your parents educated you more than ever before. And you were more than grateful.

But one thing that they didn’t managed to tame about you and teach you – your curiosity.

Your curiosity managed to get you in so many problems that your mother was very worried about it. But for the past few months, you were trying your hardest not to eavesdrop, snoop around not your business.

So far, so good, they said. And you agreed with them.

You were going to cross the road, when you heard some raised voices in the near alley and you raised your eyebrows in surprise. Usually, at this time people tried not to walk in allies since it’s been more dangerous than before. A lot of crimes, murderers were done in there. If anyone wanted to have a private conversation, business or do a deal, they often just went to an inn, tavern.

You tried to calm your nerves and your curiosity. Somehow, you felt more than proud of staying out of trouble and didn’t want to disappoint yourself, nor your parents. But the voices were drawing your attention more than you wanted them to be.

‘I don’t care about the damn assassin’s! We need to find it!’ You heard a man’s voice. It was kinda deep, but not too deep. Just the right amount.

You could hear the second person saying something back to the man, mumbling. You stopped and rounded a bit of a corner and saw two men being in a really heated conversation. The man who was shouting was middle height, with brown hair pulled in a ponytail, with dark mustache. He wasn’t super fit, but you could see strength radiating from him. The other man was a random drunken from the tavern. You saw him a few times being chased by redcoats after he spilled his drink on one of the guards.

You tried to stay quiet, hoping that they won’t notice you and perhaps, you’ll get some useful information about the recent events.

‘Just get out of my damn sight and don’t come back without the information!’ 

The drunk man stumbled and ran as best as he could in his given state. You saw that second man was turning in your direction and started to walk. You panicked.

Breath, just breath.

You were turning around and hoped to get behind the carriage full of boxes but the luck wasn’t on your side – you stepped on a wooden branch and froze. You heard that the steps stopped and you closed your eyes. You knew you were caught and will be in a lot of trouble. You cursed silently yourself and your curiosity.

‘Well, well. What do we have here?’ You heard the same voice. ‘Turn around, girl.’

You slowly turned and were greeted with piercing green eyes. The stare was harsh, so were the man’s face expression. You gulped and took a hard breath.

‘I’m so sorry, sir. I never meant to eavesdrop! I swear, sir, I didn’t hear anything except you yelling! I swear!’ You were trembling and shaking with fear.

The man chuckled darkly and raised his eyebrows.

‘Oh, really? How should I know if you’re telling the truth?’

‘I swear, I’m telling you the truth, sir!’

‘Hmmm. Perhaps, I should take you to my boss. He will surely know if you’re lying or not. Come. Follow me and don’t even think about running trying to run or anything else, got it?’

You nodded and he gestured me to follow him.

‘What is your name, sir?’ You softly asked.

‘Charles. Charles Lee.’

You heard this name somewhere. Along with other names, too. But you couldn’t remember. While you were lost in your thought and memories, you didn’t realize that you were in front of the infamous Green Dragon Tavern.

Charles opened the door for you and you hesitantly stepped inside. You were amazed how full the tavern was. People weren’t lying when they said that it was a rather popular place. Charles walked ahead of you and started to climb the stairs. You followed him like a lost puppy with wide eyes running around the whole place. Drunk men, even women, tried to grab your arm or the back of your dress, but you slapped their hands away and stepped closer to Mr. Lee, who wasn’t paying mind to what was happening around.

When you climbed the stairs, you were greeted by a few more people. One of them you knew perfectly. Thomas Hickey. He grinned at you and raised his beer to your direction and quickly drowned it. The other man were more polite and merely acknowledged you with a simple nod.

‘Charles, what have you brought to us?’

You sharply turned to the source of voice and were shocked to see a man behind you. You were amazed by the handsomeness of this man. He had brown hair, pulled to a ponytail by a red ribbon. His skin was darker than Charles, almost brown. His eyes were warm, but his expression didn’t held any warmth, only coldness, that left you shivering and shrinking towards Lee. The man was tall, very well built. He had a nice British accent and a honey voice that left you breathless.

Somehow, you went behind the Charles back. You felt like you could trust him and he wouldn’t hurt you. He glanced at you and turned to the man.

‘Mr. Kenway, this girl was eavesdropping on my conversation with one of our men and I caught her. She swore that she didn’t hear anything, but I thought that you could easily detect if she was telling the truth or she was lying. So I brought her here.’ He finished with hesitation in his voice.

‘Ah, I see. Please, follow me, darling.’

He started to walk to the one of the rooms and Charles gently pushed me towards him. Shakily, you followed the mysterious man to the room.

Inside the room, you saw nothing spectacular. Just a bed, table, wardrobe. A lot of books, papers were scattered around the table, a few candles were lightened and there were some clothes in the wardrobe. Mr. Kenway pulled a chair out for you and you sat down, grateful to not be standing in front of him anymore.

‘So, please, tell me what did you hear.’

‘I swear, I didn’t hear anything except Mr. Lee yelling at the man!’

‘Really? Why should I believe? You were sticking your nose in some private business here, after all.’

‘I-I know.. And I’m very sorry for that, I never meant to eavesdrop. But the voices caught my attention and my curiosity got the best of me..’

‘You know, there’s this saying ‘Curiosity killed the cat’, love.’

You dropped your gaze and focused your attention on your fingers, that were shaking. You heard Mr. Kenway humming to himself and suddenly you saw his boots in front of you.

‘What should I do with you?’ He asked me while tapping his foot against the wooden floor.

You shrugged and didn’t dare to meet his eyes, fearing that you will see something that will scare you for life. Even if he was calm now, it didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything to you or make someone do something for you. After all, you saw how the rest of the man around the table, including Charles Lee, were looking at him – with respect. You gathered that the man in front of you was a very well respected man and he had the upper hand and he was dangerous.

You didn’t want to die, that’s for sure.

He bend to your eye level and grasped your chin. He slowly raised your face and now you were looking at each other. You gulped and tried to hold his strong gaze. He cocked his head to the side and you saw the amusement flashing in his eyes.

Great, he was finding this funny. Just your luck.

He crawled your cheek in his hand and gently rubbed his gloved thumb over your cheek and you left a breathy sigh escape my lips.

‘I don’t know if you know who we are, love, but we are very dangerous men. We don’t like when people mend in our business, especially when people start to eavesdrop on our private conversations. Charles could have killed you, but you have something that shows when you’re lying or telling the truth. And I know you’re not lying. But I can’t let you go so easily, you understand? This is not how it works.’

‘What are you going to do with me?’ You whispered.

A wicked grin appeared on his handsome face and this dark look took over his eyes. He leaned closer to your ear and huskily whispered.

‘I’m gonna fuck you and you’re going to scream my name.’

Your heart stopped beating, your eyes widened in surprise, a loud gasp left your mouth and you felt something hot between your legs.

‘Would you like that, love?’ He trailed his lips from your ear to your lips and brushed them teasingly. His other hand started to trail down your thigh.

Your mind was blank, You couldn’t for any words. Your voice disappeared. All you could focus was his hand going down your thigh and how warm it felt even through the layers of clothing, his lips teasing yours and you becoming more wet with every second, when the man hadn’t even touched you, yet.

‘Answer me, love.’ He kissed the corner of your lips.

‘I-I..’ You stopped talking when you felt his hand sneaking under your dress.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his palm on your skin. His fingers were leaving small fires on your skin and you loved the feeling. No one ever have made you feel like this. His hand was coming higher and higher slowly, while his breath was fanning over your lips, cheeks, nose, eyes.

He stopped tracing small patterns in the middle of your thigh and his teeth nibbled your bottom lip.

‘Please, Mr. Kenway, please!’ You whimpered.

Your wetness was pooling and you needed him to touch you where you want him the most. He sensed it and smirked while backing his face a little bit from yours.

‘Are you sure? We just met. You want to be fucked by a complete stranger?’

‘Yes, oh God, yes please!’

He leaned in to leave a hot open mouth kiss right underneath your jaw. He hummed against your skin and nibbled it softly. He trailed his lips all over your face, leaving marks on you and marking you as his.

You slowly raised your hand and gripped his luscious hair. He smirked against your skin and continued his torture. Slowly, he kissed your jaw line. Then, you felt his lips on yours.

Oh, his lips were soft but at the same time rough. A little bit chapped, but the feel of them on yours was amazing. The simple kiss already left you breathless and you thought of the wonders of what it could do.. down there. You moaned lowly against his lips and he took it as opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue. Your tongues danced slowly, exploring each others mouths slowly and lost in the moments. His hand on your cheek, gripped your jaw and he kissed you harder than before. You moaned in his mouth and he groaned back.

You slowly broke the kiss, when the breathing was becoming an issue. Kenway was a perfect definition of a fuckable man – lips pink and swollen from the slow, yet intense make out session, hair disheveled. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to calm your excitement.

Mr. Kenway slowly took you by your arms and led you to his bed. You were expecting to be pushed on bed, but he made you stop and pressed his hard body to yours. You felt hot and sweaty, wanting to just get rid of all the clothing, get him naked and let him fuck you. You kissed him and gripped his coat. Your tongues started to fight for dominance, him winning. His hands went behind your back and started to pull the string of your dress. You broke the kiss and he went straight for your neck – nibbling, kissing, sucking. Your hands went to his broad shoulders and you cocked your head to the side, giving him a better angle.

His hands worked fast, bit of struggling with all the ties but quickly undid your dress and stepped back. You slowly got out of the dress, teasing him a bit. When you were out of your dress, you slipped your panties of you and stood naked in front of him.

His eyes raked all over your body, taking in every inch. You were shocked, yet turned on even more, when heard him moan while just looking at you. His gaze stopped for a few moments at your breasts, you saw his hands itching to touch you, but he controlled himself and traveled his eyes lower to your groin. He licked his lips when he was your pussy.

‘My name is Haytham, by the way. And you’ll be screaming it tonight.’ He rasped.

You didn’t realized that you whimpered because of his words.

‘Lay down on the bed, baby.’

You slowly crawled on his bed and laid down on your back, making yourself comfortable. You saw Haytham kneeling on the ground.

‘Spread those pretty legs now, love.’

You slowly, almost teasingly, spread your legs and heard the man groaning at the sigh.

‘Jesus fucking Christ. You don’t even know me, I haven’t even touched you and you’re already dripping wet.’ He moaned.

You bit your lip, watching him closely, watching his every move. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer to his face. Now, your butt was almost hanging in the air, but you didn’t mind.

‘Please, Haytham..’ You whimpered.

‘My name sounds so good when you say it, baby. What do you want me to do?’

‘Please, touch me, lick me, finger me, eat me out! Anything!’ You cried out of frustration.

‘With pleasure.’

You gasped when you felt a rough finger pad grazing your clit. Your hips bucked instantly at the slightest touch. You felt his finger on your clit. The touch was delicate, gentle making you shudder and moan lowly. Haytham starts slowly to stroke your clit, making you whimper and rolling your head back. He ran two fingers across your pussy, collecting the wetness, that now was dripping down your inner thighs. He started to stroke your clit harder in small circles. His other hand came to grip one of your breats.

His stroked were in perfect sync with your bucking.

After a few moments he stopped, making you cry out. You were about to shout at him, when you felt two fingers entering you. You yelped out of surprise. You felt his fingers sliding with ease and your walls clamping around them. He slowly started to move them in and out, while gripping your breast and watching your face. He smirked when he saw how much he was giving you pleasure and took a faster speed. You were moaning louder with every speed increase he was doing.

Soon, you felt a third finger entering you.

‘Haytham, I will come soon if you’ll keep it up!’ You managed to gasp out through your moans and cries.

He started to pump his fingers faster and harder, trying to find your g-spot. While you were lost in your pleasure, you didn’t see Haytham’s face coming closer to your clit and it took you by a surprise when you felt his lips around your clit. You arched your back and moaned out loud his name.

You looked down to see the most sexiest view in your entire life. Haytham was looking right back at you, while his lips were around your clit, sucking it hard like a lollipop, while his fingers were fucking you faster and harder. You gripped his hair and arched your back, when you felt his fingers hitting your g-spot. Your both hands were in his hair, pressing his face harder in your pussy, while you were shamelessly grinding your hips in his face.

Haytham moaned around your clit and you cried out. You felt your orgasm approaching faster and faster.

‘I-I’m gonna cum!’

‘Come, baby doll, come all over my face and my fingers.’

His words were all it took for you to be screaming his name and having the most intense orgasm in your life. You melted against the sheets after your release and tried to regain your breathing. Haytham licked your pussy clean, including his fingers, and crawled on top of you.

He grinned and kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as you could back.

He quickly stood up and took his coat off, his shirt, following by his trousers, boots and socks. He stood in front of you gloriously naked and you have never seen such a masterpiece before. His body was tanned, with strong muscles in the right places, but the most amazing part was his cock standing proudly. You pushed yourself on your elbows and licked your lips while looking at his cock.

His cock was long, thick. The head was red, with a slight precum. You felt yourself becoming wet all over again.

He took his cock in his hands and started to pump it slowly while holding your gaze.

‘Touch yourself, love.’

You gladly obeyed and lightly traced your fingers from the top of your neck to your pussy. You spread your pussy lips and showed him how wet you were. His response was low moan and a harder grip on his dick. You collected the wetness and started to rub it on your clit in slow, small circles.

Your head fell back and you cried out his name, while starting to put more pressure on your clit. Haytham was too, putting more pressure on his cock and pumping it faster. You both were moaning and saying each other’s names.

You have never done this before and it felt amazing.

‘Stop.’

You stopped and whimpered. You pouted your lips and looked at him confused. He scooted you to the side of the bed and he laid down where you were laying before. He patted his thighs and smirked at you.

‘C’mon, put your pretty tight pussy on my face.’

You blushed, but nevertheless quickly obeyed him and made yourself comfortable. Your eyes were strained on his dick , which was leaking with precum and it was hard as a rock. You took it in your hands and slowly pumped. You felt Haytham’s shaky breathing all over your pussy and it made you whimper.

You started to pump Haytham’s cock, while he let his finger slide in you. You moaned against his dick and Haytham moaned around your pussy.

You decided you were done teasing him with slow pumps and took as much as you could of his dick in one time. Haytham tensed underneath you and bucked his hips, while pulling his fingers and sticking his tongue inside of you and moaning. You thanked the God that you didn’t have a gag reflex, so you started to suck him slowly, hollowing your cheeks and pumping the rest of his shaft, that didn’t fit in your mouth. Haytham’s hips were bucking and you were grinding against his face.

You started to suck faster and with other hand took his balls and started to roll them. Haytham was lapping your juices like it was his last meal and you couldn’t stop your moans, groans around his cock even if you did want to.

You knew that it wouldn’t take Haytham long to come, feeling how hard he was and how fast he was bucking his hips. You knew your second orgasm of the night was coming closer. You took the cock out of your mouth, your spit dripping down the shaft. You started to pump faster and squeezed harder on purpose. Haytham gasped in your pussy and it made your eyes roll to the back your head.

You felt his dick twitch in your hand and you quickly took him back him in your mouth and relaxed your throat. Soon, he came while groaning around your pussy and that made you come in his mouth. You both lapped each other’s cum and you crawled from him. You straddled him and kissed him deeply.

You felt tired, but inside you were excited to finally be able to fuck him after a long foreplay. Two intense orgasms left you quite sleepy, but Haytham’s lust filled eyes woke you up.

‘Just give me a moment and I’ll fuck into this mattress, love.’ He gripped your ass.

You squeaked and laughed. You put your both hands on his chest and started to slowly grind your pussy on his dick. His hands came to your breasts and squeezed them. He sat up and put one of hands around your waist while you continued to slowly grind on top of him. He gripped your breast and roughly took your nipple in his mouth. He started to suck on it while he started to play with the other. He was tugging at the nipple, flicking it, while his mouth was leaving marks all around your breast. He quickly switched and did the same treatment to the other.

Your grinding became more faster and his hips were also bucking against yours. His actions made your pussy wet again and you were happy to feel his dick raising. Before you managed to sink on him, you were rolled over and trapped between the bed and Mr. Kenway.

You kissed hard, teeth clashing, tongues fighting.

You felt the tip of his cock at the entrance and you spread your legs wider, making Haytham chuckle.

‘So eager.’

‘Stop teasing and just fuck me.’

‘Oh, I plan to, baby girl.’

And with one swift move, he was inside you. Your walls tightened and welcomed him. His cock was perfect for you, you felt full, wonderful to have him inside you.

He didn’t wait for you to accustom to his length, he started ramming in to you hard and fast, just like he promised. You wrapped your arms around his neck, legs around his waist and held to him for my dear life. His thrusts were hard and fast, your hips bucking against him in a perfect rhythm.

You gripped his hair, that has fallen long time ago from it’s ribbon.You kissed him deeply and moaned in his mouth.

‘Shit, love, you’re tight!’

You cried out when his hard thrust hit right there. You tightened your grip around him and started to kiss down his neck.

The room was filled with your loud moans and your skin slapping. The bed was banging against the wall, and it was creaking with every hard thrust.

Haytham released an animalistic growl in your ear that made your pussy tighten around his cock.

‘Do that again!’

You tightened your walls around him and he groaned loudly. You were sucking on his neck, leaving your own marks on him and moaning his name over and over again.

Suddenly, Haytham pulled out of you.

‘On all of your fours. Now!’

You quickly positioned yourself and put your arms on the headboard of the bed. He spread your legs with his kneed and spread your butt cheeks. He gave you a few slaps on your cheeks and it made you tingle.

‘Please, please, don’t tease!’

This time, he listened and entered you again. The new angle made it more pleasurable. You gripped the headboard harder and threw your head back, yelling your profanities and Haytham’s name. His hands were on hips, gripping it tight, surely leaving marks to remember this night. His thrusts were hard, fast, breath taking and you wouldn’t have sex in any other way.

His balls were slapping against the skin and it made you more wetter. You clenched around him a few times, signaling that you will come soon. His hand came to your clit and he started to rub it harshly. He flicked your clit a few times and you came the hardest you have ever come, while screaming his name out to God knows who and shaking.

Haytham came soon after you, stopping his thrusts, yelling your name and tensing while he shot his load in you. You stilled for a few moments, regaining your breathing, savoring the moment. He slowly pulled out of you and you winced, feeling your walls clamping shut when he left you empty.

You both laid staring at the ceiling. You slowly turned your face to him and saw him smiling at you. You cuddled against him and put his arm around you and sheets, too.

You snuggled to each other’s warm bodies, listening to you heartbeats.

‘So what will happen to me now?’ You asked out of blue.

He laughed.

‘Don’t think you will be leaving this bed anytime soon, love.’

You slapped his chest gently and shook your head.

‘I will gladly stay in your bed, but I need to warn parents. Maybe you could persuade them to let me stay here? What do you think?’

‘Mmm, we’ll see. Maybe we’ll tomorrow first things first, aye? Now, we should have some sleep before anyone will interrupt us.’

You giggled and kissed him.


End file.
